


It Wouldn't Be Terrible

by tnlph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnlph/pseuds/tnlph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian get married in Vegas. Unfortunately for Killian, he's the only one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wouldn't Be Terrible

Emma Swan awoke snuggled into the very solid chest of Killian Jones. It wasn’t the first time, but her days since last waking up with him could be counted in years. Thirteen years to be exact.

The early days of their friendship had led to many shared nights, both platonic and romantic. The nights that Henry just would not stop crying. The nights they were too tired to keep their eyes open for the end of the movie. The nights lying tangled in the sheets and in each other’s arms.

Until Emma pushed him away. Telling him she needed him too much to risk their friendship being anything more than just that, friendship.

But Killian Jones wouldn’t be pushed away. Not completely.

She would have taken a moment to enjoy what might have been if it weren’t for the raging headache and general dehydration. The waistband of her jeans was digging into her side only adding to her discomfort. In any other state she would have been able to truly appreciate the strong arms holding her as she nestled further into the crook of his arm trying to shield her eyes from the light.

“You’re awake, love” she heard him say. His accent always a little slurred in the mornings.  
  
“Mmmmhgh.” She groaned. “I forgot how comfortable you are.”  He was running his hand through her hair, and despite her hangover, she found it soothing. 

“Well, I guess now you won’t really have the opportunity to forget, will you?” She felt him tighten his hold on her as he stroked her cheek with his hand. He captured her chin in his fingers, and just as he went to tilt it up, hoping to catch her lips in a kiss, they were both startled by the ringing of a phone.

Disrupted by the sound, she didn’t have a chance to respond, or even question what he meant. She cursed the volume of the ringer, much too loud for her state this morning, as she flipped over to grab it from the nightstand. When she saw the smiling face of her son on the screen she tried to put on a game face to answer.

“Hey, kid. Did you forget the time change? Too early.”  
  
She could hear him laughing on the other end. “Did you have fun at Mary Margaret and David’s party? I’d say I want to hear all about it, but I don’t.” Sometimes her kid was wise beyond his years, although her friend’s and friend’s soon-to-be-husband’s joint bachelor/bachelorette weekend had remained relatively tame.

“Yes, too much fun. Mary Margaret and David better be in as much pain as I am right now.”  
  
“What about Killian?”  
  
“I think that man could drink a distillery and be unaffected. So, what’s with the call this morning?”

“Nicholas called and asked if I could come over to hang out. Granny said I had to check with you.”

“Yeah, sure. As long as Nicholas’ mom knows I’m out of town. Gotta go though, kid. Head is raging. Love you. See you tonight.”  
  
“Love you too, Mom.”

She groaned as she hung up, and collapsed back into the bed. “I need water. I need pain medication. I need to make it back to my room so I can shower and pack before we need to check out.” She closed her eyes for two seconds and thought about how nice it would be to curl back up in his arms, but didn’t let herself act on it.

She’d established her boundaries with Killian years ago, and sleeping in his bed had already put her so far over the line. She always told herself that  her unspoken rules were for Killian, so he would never get confused about where they stood. But really, on nights she was being honest with herself, after sending him home when she’d rather be leading him into her room, the boundaries were for her. She could do friendship. Opening herself up to more, letting them be more, would only ruin it. She would ruin it. And she couldn’t risk that. He was too important.

Killian watched in total confusion as she put on her shoes and started checking around the room for any misplaced belongings. She was acting like it was any other morning. This was not how he expected their first morning as husband and wife to play out. He’d planned on ordering breakfast, discussing their future, and definitely taking advantage of the very large hotel bed. He didn’t plan on watching her prepare to run out the door.

“Why did you let me drink so much? Please tell me I didn’t do anything stupid.”

_She didn’t remember._

“You don’t remember last night, love?” He’d gone to bed the prior evening the happiest man in the world, dreaming of their new life together. Now it was all crashing down on him.

“I remember getting to the hotel bar, and then you and I went in search of a roulette table. That’s the last thing I remember.” She reached into her pockets and pulled out a handful of chips. “Did we at least win or am I going to find my checking account wiped this morning?”

“Your bank account is fine, Swan. And you didn’t do anything stupid.”

And there it was, the moment he should have told her. _You didn’t do anything stupid, but we did get married._ How had he not realized just how drunk she was? He never would have let them go through with the crazy plan if he knew she was that drunk.

After she left the room, still no indication that she remembered anything from the night before, he truly was questioning if he dreamed it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d dreamed about a life with Emma Swan.

But he found the receipt in his wallet. He’d paid for a full package. Wedding ceremony, photos, and a bottle of champagne. Married. They were married.

A few hours of happiness dashed in an instant. Now all he could think about was how to tell his best friend, now wife, what they’d done. He was not looking forward to it.

* * *

 

Showered and packed, he rolled around to her room first, delivering what he imagined would be a much needed cup of coffee. He needed to find a way to tell her.  Definitely without Mary Margaret and David there as witnesses. He couldn’t imagine it would go over all that well, marrying Emma while she was too drunk to remember.  

No, it was best that this stay between them.

She opened the door, and the hours had done nothing to help her hangover. “I think all the alcohol I drank last night decided to come back up. Along with all of the food I’ve ever eaten. Seriously, Killian, how drunk was I?”

“Love, I’m so sorry. Honestly I didn’t think you had that much. You were fine at least until…” and that’s when he remembered. The bottle of champagne they’d been given to celebrate the wedding. She was fine, up until the champagne.

“Until what?”

“Champagne.” She groaned when she heard the word, and ran to the bathroom again.

“I drank champagne? I can’t drink champagne.” Killian knew this, and somehow on the most important night of his life, had forgotten. Regular drunk Emma is in control of everything. Champagne drunk Emma remembers nothing.

“I’m so sorry. A gentleman brought out a bottle of champagne to celebrate, and I think you drank most of it by yourself. I should have stopped you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Killian, it’s not your fault I got drunk. I should be responsible for myself. I should thank you for getting me back into the room and not letting me do anything stupid.”

Again, there it was. _Well, love, you did marry me._

“What were we celebrating? You said the bottle of champagne was for a celebration.”

“A gentleman at our roulette table won a considerable amount of money, and we helped him celebrate.” He’d had to think quick. And he was lucky Emma was so sick, otherwise she would have spotted it in an instant.

* * *

 

He spent their flight back to Boston with Emma asleep on his shoulder, half caught between remembering the blissful hours he had with Emma as his wife and trying to figure out how to tell her. He’d have to tell her eventually, and the longer he waited the worse it would be.  

He knew her, too well. If he recounted the night and told her how it all happened, she’d pull away from him. It had been thirteen years since she told him she didn’t do “relationships.”  He’d tried over the years to push her to more. And every time she’d retreat, shutting him out for a while until she was sure he’d gotten the message. But this, this was too big. She would shut him out completely. The years they’d spent building their friendship would be gone in an instant. He wasn’t ready to lose her just yet. He wasn’t ready to lose her, ever.

Smoothing her hair out, and asking the flight attendant for some water in case she woke up, he decided to wait. He needed a plan. And until then, she didn’t need to know.

* * *

 

“Henry?” Emma called for her son as soon as she walked through the door. It was only a three day trip to Vegas, but it was the longest she had ever been away from him.

“In here, mom.” She went into his room to see him seated at the end of his bed, video game controller in hand. “Can’t talk. About to beat this level.”

“Well, of course. Never mind that you haven’t seen me in three days.”

She went into her room to unpack, and see if another shower would help with the headache she was barely keeping at bay.  When she got out, Henry was waiting for her in the kitchen.

“I thought maybe we could order pizza for dinner, you know, so you don’t have to cook.”  
  
“So thoughtful.”

“And maybe have a movie night? Killian said we could rent Mad Max.”

“You can call him and see, kid. I don’t mind if he wants to come over.”

Killian Jones had been a staple in their lives since the day he moved into the unit next door in their old building. She’ll never forget the day she met him. Eight months pregnant, struggling to get her groceries into the building, she was startled as the one handed man had dropped his moving boxes to help her all the way up to her apartment. He kind of just inserted himself into her life, and she’d been grateful ever since. There’s no way she could have made it through those early years raising Henry alone. He was at the door in a flash on nights when she just couldn’t quiet the screaming child. He was there for grocery runs, emergency baby-sitting, and just general support.

In the beginning, when Henry was about six months, Killian asked her out. He’d found a babysitter, and taken her out on a date. An amazing date. That turned into the best six weeks of her life, until she ran, not physically but emotionally. She found herself falling too fast. She was opening up to him and realizing how easily she could love the man she was getting to know. He was becoming her everything. And it terrified her. So she explained that it was better if they just remained neighbors and friends. He’d become too vital to her, and she worried that when their relationship fell apart, she would lose the most important person in her life next to her son.

He argued, asking why she assumed it would fall apart. But she stood her ground.

She expected him to give up on her and Henry, and leave them. But Killian Jones always surprised her. Maybe now at the end of a long day, he’d head back to his apartment instead of into her bed, but he was still there. Every day. For her and for Henry.

And Henry loved him. Emma was pretty sure the kid didn’t have a single childhood memory that didn’t involve him. Moving day had been tough on them all. The small studio apartment had been fine for Emma and baby Henry. It had been okay for Emma and toddler Henry. But Emma and 4 year old Henry needed some space.

She remembers it so clearly. Movers with a packed up truck, ready to take their stuff two blocks over. Henry in Killian’s arms, screaming his head off that he didn’t want to go. Not if it meant that Killian wasn’t going to live next door anymore.

It took Killian coming over and helping him set up his new room, and a sleepover on the floor that night, to convince the distressed kid that nothing was going to change. As she passed the doorway, looking to see Henry just nodding off, Killian winked at her and her heart skipped. She was tempted to go rescue him once she knew Henry was asleep. But she knew if she went in she’d end up in his arms, thanking him for everything he did for them. And it was only one step from there into her bedroom. No, it was better like this. She couldn’t ruin it this way.  Henry needed Killian. And this way Killian would always be there for him.

And he was. Killian was there for every scrape. Every soccer game. Every school program. He stood in for Henry’s absent father at every “Take Your Father to….” event. Killian was Henry’s best friend, and if she had to guess, Henry just might be Killian’s.

* * *

 

He arrived at the diner for his weekly dinner with Henry to find the boy sitting and waiting for him. The routine had been established years earlier; Killian’s attempt at giving Emma the night off. But it became so much more than quiet time for Emma. Henry used the time to talk to Killian about everything a young boy could need advice on, from bullies on the playground to, as he got older, girls. Killian was always there to guide or just listen.

“So, how was Vegas, really?” Henry was full of questions as soon as they sat down.  
  
“What do you mean?”

“I dunno. You’re supposed to have crazy stories from Vegas. You guys didn’t get drunk and do anything?” Henry leveled a look at him, squinting his eyes and sizing Killian up.  
  
The boy’s questions almost seemed pointed and Killian started to worry a bit. It had been weeks since their return and he’d seen the lad dozens of times. Why was he bringing it up now?

“What are you implying that we could have done?”

Henry pulled out a large, stiff envelope out of his backpack and slid it across the table. The letterhead clearly indicated their hotel’s wedding chapel.

“You didn’t open this, did you?”

“Of course not. It was addressed to you.”  
  
He tore open the envelope immediately, and saw the Nevada marriage certificate and photoset included. He’d been dreading this day since he looked up what his receipt had actually paid for. Of course they’d given the chapel Emma’s address assuming he’d move in there. Still without any plan in place to tell her they were married, he’d let it slide too long. There was no feasible way to explain it to her now. It was going to be an issue. Henry intercepting the package was only a stay of execution.

Once opened, Henry no longer had any qualms and grabbed a photo away from Killian. He couldn’t quite read the expression on the boy’s face when he saw the photoset. It was a tryptic of the couple posed at the altar; the three photos showing them smiling at the camera, smiling at each other, and finally arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

“You and my mom got married? Why haven’t you guys said anything?”

“Because your mom doesn’t remember, and I haven’t quite figured out how to tell her, ‘so by the by, we got married, and then you drank champagne and blacked out and have no recollection of the event.”

Silence fell over the table. Killian always suspected that Henry would prefer he and his mom be together, but he’d never said anything. The longer the silence stretched out, he wondered if he’d been wrong.

“So, you’re like, really my dad now.”

That was not what he was expecting. Killian could have grabbed him and pulled him across the table he wanted to hug him so badly. But Henry was thirteen, and had grown out of such displays of affection. Killian was always jealous as he’d watch Henry submit to the occasional hug from his mother. But gone were the days when Henry would throw his arms around his neck and hold on with all his might. As much as he loved the young man in front of him, there were certain things he missed about the boy.

“Lad, I couldn’t love you any more if you were my own flesh and blood. If you want to be my son, you’re my son. Regardless of my relationship with your mother, I am always going to be here for you.”

He was shocked when Henry got out of the booth, and came over, sliding in next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. His heart was so full of love for this boy.

The hug ended with a few manly slaps to the back and clearing of throats, and both ignored the other as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

“So, what are you going to do? I mean, you can’t just stay married to her without her knowing, can you?”

“No, you’re right. I can’t. I have to tell her. Divorce and annulment require the signatures of both parties, so no matter what, she’s going to find out.”

“And there’s no chance that you could, you know, stay married? I mean, what if it turned out you guys both loved each other and had never told each other?”  
  
Killian eyed the kid. “Have you been watching romance movies all of the sudden? That’s not how things work in real life. Your mom and I are friends. Always will be.”

“But...”

“But nothing, son.” He liked saying that. “It’s been thirteen years. If something were going to happen, it would have happened by now.” Killian had spent 13 years hoping for something to happen. Getting married and having it backfire was almost enough to extinguish the dream that it could. Almost. But he wasn’t going to let the boy dream of something that now seemed even more impossible.  
  
Henry thought that Killian could deny it all he wanted. He knew they loved each other and getting drunk in Vegas and getting married should count for something. He wanted to shake them and tell them both how stupid they were being. But if Killian wouldn’t even listen to him, there was no way he’d get through to his mother. He’d have to wait this one out.

* * *

 

“Mrs. Jones?”

Emma had been mistaken for Killian’s wife on several occasions over the years, but never over the phone.

The voice repeated. “Mrs. Jones, this is Boston Memorial. We have your husband here. He’s in quite a bit of pain. We think it’s kidney stones, but we’re about to take him in for an ultrasound.”

He must have put her as his emergency contact, and they must have assumed she was his wife. That’s all she could think as she told the nurse she’d be right down.

He was still mostly lucid when she arrived. “Swan, love. I should explain. I listed you as my wife because I wasn’t sure if they’d let someone who wasn’t next of kin into the room.”  
  
She laughed. “It’s fine. They said it’s just a kidney stone. I can’t believe you came to the emergency room for that. I pushed a whole human being out of my body and you’re here because of a little stone?”  
  
The nurse who had just walked into the room corrected her. “ You might want to cut your husband some slack. I’ve had both. Babies and kidney stones. To this day I can’t tell you which was more excruciating.”

Emma took the admonishment as the nurse handed her a stack of forms to fill out, and instead of saying anything she just asked about the course of treatment. Killian suddenly doubled over in pain and started screaming.

“Well, first we’re going to give your husband a nice dose of morphine for the pain. The doctor should be in shortly to discuss what the ultrasound found.”

Emma watched as the pain erased itself from Killian’s face as the drug spread through his body. He smiled at her and it lit up his face. “Emma. Hi.”

“Hi, Killian.”

“Did you know you’re my wife?”  
  
“I know, you lied to the nurses.” She smiled at him the same as she would have humoring Henry when he was a child.

“No, I mean, like really my wife. We got married in Vegas. You don’t remember.” She couldn’t even respond and her face must have shown the shock she felt. “Come’on, love. Being married to me wouldn’t be so terrible, would it?” He faded as soon as he’d asked.

Emma collapsed into the chair in shock. She was glad he was out of it. She needed time to think. She closed her eyes and tried to put together the pieces of that night, but it was nothing more than a blur. She remembered Mary Margaret and David saying no to strip clubs, thank goodness, and she remembered they ended up at one of the hotel bars. The next thing she remembered was waking up in Killian’s room, sick, hungover, and … very comfortably nestled into his chest. No, that part of being married to him wouldn’t be terrible.

She started filling out the forms she’d been left and quickly realized she knew everything.

 _Next of Kin: Emma Swan._ It really was her now. All of his family had passed, and she and Henry were it for him. __  
Blood type: B+ Henry’s 4th grade science project research. __  
Past surgeries: Amputation, left hand- 1999. He told her the story, just once.

Thirteen years would do that. Thirteen years and he’d never once left her. In fact, he married her. And stuck around when he realized she didn’t remember. Emma cried a little when she finally, after thirteen years, realized this man would never leave her. 

She didn’t move until the doctor came back to report the findings. Her husband, that word had weight now, didn’t need further treatment besides fluids and pain medicine. The stone was small enough to let it pass on its own. As soon as he woke up, they’d release him. She just needed to make sure he drank water and took it easy until it passed.

She just needed to get him home.

* * *

 

“Henry, we’re back.”

“Swan, I assure you I could have gone home. I can take care of myself.”

“Nope. You know if you’d have gone home you would have called me every half hour whining about how much pain you’re in. Now, go lie down in my room. I’ll bring you water and crackers. Henry will get the TV going in there for you.”

Henry trailed off after him into the master bedroom.

She must have misheard, because otherwise she could have sworn she heard Henry say “Hey, Dad.” as he walked into to the room.

“Hello, Son. Your old man’s in pain.” She realised it wasn’t a mistake. She listened to the at the door to their conversation as Henry settled in next to Killian on the bed, queueing up a movie for them to watch together.

No, being married to him wouldn’t be so terrible. 

* * *

 

She sat, half kneeling, on the bed next to him. “Now what else do you need?”

“I need you to stop babying me so I can get some sleep.”

“Okay, I’ll be out on the couch. Just call if you need anything. Don’t try to get up.”  
  
“Swan, you’re ridiculous. I know first hand how lumpy that couch is to sleep on, and I’m not contagious. Your bed is big enough for us both. Please don’t make me feel worse about this than I already do.

She relented, and turned out the lights, climbing under the covers.

“Thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For taking care of me. It is nicer being here with you and Henry than it would have been at home alone.”

“Of course, Killian. For as many times as you’ve taken care of us over the years, I think we were due to repay the favor.”

“I never mind you know, doing things for you and Henry.”

“I know. Now go to sleep.”

* * *

 

“Swan, SWAN.” She tried to nestle further into his chest, but his arms were pushing her away, and he was trying to wake her. He’d gotten past the point where being gentle was even a consideration. “Swan. I know you find me oh-so-comfortable. But I’m in extraordinary pain right now and I cannot be your pillow.”

“Oh god, Killian. I’m so sorry. She sat up lightning fast, and watched while he moved as quickly as he could to the restroom. When he returned, he found her gathering a comforter from her closet, and grabbing her pillow.

“What are you doing, love?”

“It’s better if I sleep on the couch. This way I won’t end up crushing you again.”

“No, love, come here.” He’d climbed back into bed, and patted the sheet next to him. “Lie down.”  Too tired to protest she curled up on her side, facing away from him. He settled in behind her, spooning his chest to her back, and wrapping his arm around her waist. “This works. This doesn’t hurt.” She closed her eyes and let herself relax. No, being married to him would not be terrible.

* * *

 

They were still in the same position when morning came. She craned her neck, hoping she could get a look at him without waking him up. She wasn’t prepared to see his wide blue eyes already studying her face. Without even thinking, but still so tentatively, she pressed her lips to his. She started to break away, but he didn’t allow it. His hand came up to cradle her head, and his lips chased hers, demanding more. It was a brief kiss, but it communicated so much. She rolled over in his arms and placed her hand over his heart.

They were lying face to face, foreheads pressed together, each trying to figure out where to start when Henry came barging into the room.  
  
“Mom, Killian. My dad’s here. He says he has tickets for the Hockey game and wants to spend the day with me.

Both Emma and Killian were out of bed in a flash, running out to the living room where Henry sat excitedly talking to Neal. She hated this. Every time. He would show up, unannounced with plans for a grand day.

Two year old Henry would cling to her neck, trying to keep the stranger from looking at him. Five year old Henry was easily bought off, happy to receive the trinkets Neal brought him. Eight year old Henry would come home elated that his dad was back, only to spend all day next to the front door waiting for the man who didn’t come back. Ten year old Henry refused to see him, telling him he wasn’t really his father. His father would have been there for him.

It was at least easier now. Thirteen year old Henry understood that Neal was unreliable, and learned to just enjoy the days when they came. But it didn’t make Emma any less angry with him. Today was no better.

As soon as she walked into the living room she heard Neal’s reaction to seeing Killian with her.

“This guy again? Why is this guy always around?”  
  
“Because he has ALWAYS been around, Neal. You don’t get to question anything in my life. Henry, go get ready while we talk.” Henry knew what was best, and ran to get his shoes and bag. “Neal, we’ve talked about this. You can’t just show up. I need notice. What if we had something planned?”

“What, do you have something planned? No. Henry already told me. I’ve got the day off. I figured I’d spend it with my kid. You can’t tell me no.”  
  
“Technically I can tell you no. You have zero visitation rights. As long as Henry wants to spend time with you, I’ll allow it. But could you just once let us know in advance? Seriously, how hard is that?”

Henry returned and Neal used this as his opening for them to leave before she could yell at him further. Henry came over and hugged his mom goodbye, knowing she needed it. His dad always put her on edge. But today, he also walked over to Killian and hugged him too. He looked him straight in the eyes with the briefest of nods. Killian nodded back. Henry needed to Killian to know that just because his biological father showed up, didn’t mean he loved him any less.

Emma called to them as they walked out the door. “Henry, keep your phone on. If I call you, you answer. I mean it.”  Closing it behind them, she sighed.

“It will be fine, Emma. He knows now. He knows what his father is like.”  
  
“That man is not his father, Killian. He may have provided the genetic material, but he’s not his father. He doesn’t get that word.” She wanted to add, you do.

“Your kid is lucky. His father wasn’t around, but you were both. Father and mother. Henry knows it. You’ve raised a good kid.”  
  
“We’ve raised a good kid, Killian. And you know it. And Henry knows it. You’re more his father than anyone else will ever be.” She was glad to have her anger at Neal still coursing through her, or she would have turned into a mess of tears. She turned to Killian, and he hugged her close. No, being married to him would not be terrible.

* * *

 

The long awaited day of Mary Margaret and David Nolan’s wedding had arrived. Years in the planning, it was a massive affair, and Emma’s attendance was required early in the day for hair, makeup, photos, and everything else that Mary Margaret would require of her. She’d left Henry in Killian’s care, telling them to text her the moment they arrived so she could run out and see Henry in his new suit.

She saw them standing in the hotel lobby, both with their ties hanging loose around their necks. She laughed, and went over to her boys.

“Killian says that you need to teach me how to do this so that next time I can tie his for him.”

“Sorry guys, I didn’t think about that.”  
  
“I tried to show him, Swan. But it’s the kind of thing best learned while watching, and alas.”

There were very few times Killian’s missing left hand created any sort of issue, and she wasn’t going to let today be one of them. After finishing with Henry’s tie, she pulled him over and tied his as well. “No worries. You’re both done now. And Henry, I’ll teach you for next time. That way you can do Killian’s too.”

She looked them both over and her heart felt full. She wasn’t prepared to see Henry looking quite so grown up.

A photographer walked by, and seeing that Emma was one of the wedding party stopped them all for a picture.

“Family photo?” Emma had no desire to correct him. Arms around each other’s waists, and a hand each on Henry’s shoulders the photo was taken. “Very nice. You have a good looking family.”

Emma smiled at Killian and Henry and she had to laugh as Henry’s response of ‘we know’ earned him a light smack across the back of the head from Killian.

“I need to get back to Mary Margaret. I’m sure she’s having a meltdown that I’ve stepped out for this long. It looks like Henry’s already wandered off to find friends so you’re off duty.”  
  
“It’s never a duty, Emma.” She smiled, knowing that he meant it. “You look absolutely stunning, love.”

“You look…” She couldn’t quite complete the sentence.

He just smirked. “I know.”

“Killian, we should talk about…” He cut her off. They still hadn’t discussed the kiss. They did need to talk about it, but the lobby of the banquet hall was no place for that discussion.

“I know. We will.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, love. Now go find Mary Margaret before she explodes. I’m sure Robin and Will are around here somewhere.”

She took one last second to pretend to straighten his tie, and then returned to the rooms. No, being married to him wouldn’t be terrible.   

* * *

 

Mary Margaret and David’s wedding was a massive, lavish affair. Mary Margaret was determined that her wedding hold up to every fairy tale dream wedding she’d ever had. Couple that with the open personalities of the bride and groom, who never met a person they couldn’t see the good in, and it was a very large fairy tale dream wedding.

As frustrated as Emma had been with Mary Margaret over the past year, she had to admit the result was beautiful. Catching Henry and Killian’s eyes as she walked up the aisle she was happy to see that, despite their friends sitting scattered through the banquet room, they had chosen to sit together. Her boys, her men, together. She smiled and Henry shot back with a stuck out tongue, while Killian nodded and raised his eyebrow with a smile.

As she listened to Mary Margaret and David exchange their vows of commitment and the words of love, she kept sneaking looks back to Henry and Killian. Henry didn’t seem to be paying much attention, but Killian’s eyes were focused on her. Every time she looked his way, she found him watching. She knew, with every fiber of her being, that this was the man she couldn’t do without. And today was the day she needed to tell him. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she could tell everyone else that she was moved by the ceremony. But it was Killian.

* * *

 

He pulled Emma into his arms just as a slow song started.  
  
“Do you ever see this for yourself?”

“A large wedding? No. This is too much fuss.”

“I meant a wedding in general, Swan.”

She just laughed and told him to keep leading.

When the DJ cut in to announce that it was time for the single ladies to gather on the floor for the bouquet toss, Emma glanced up at Killian for his reaction. He motioned that she should join the fray and so she did. Mary Margaret was surprised she didn’t have to haul Emma out on the dance floor. She made sure to spot exactly where she was standing, so that she could ensure the bouquet went in the right direction.

To everyone’s surprise, Emma actually reached up to grab it as it flew overhead. She looked towards Killian, and he shook his head with a smile. She returned to him, holding out her prize.  
  
“I shouldn’t be surprised, love. When you want something, you get it. I’ve never seen you fail.” He pulled her back in for a dance as the music started again. “So, you’re next, is that it?”

“To get married? Probably not.”  
  
“Why’s that?”

“I think it’s illegal to get married when you’re already married.” He nearly stopped, but just gripped her a little tighter, and kept dancing.

“You know?” He felt her nod against his shoulder. “And you’re not angry?” This time it was a shake of her head. He pulled back, so he could look her in the eyes. All he saw was a smile, just for him.

“But it would be nice to have a ceremony that I remember.”  
  
“Yes, I’d like to think that marrying me is an event my wife would want to remember.”

“And it would be nice to have our son be there.”

He missed a beat before he could answer. “Yes, I think he would like that as well.” She didn’t say anything, but wiped away the lone tear that fell down his cheek. His smile was wide and teasing, but he couldn’t help the tear of joy.

They looked over to where Henry was leading the young children in a makeshift conga line through the room. “He gets that from you, you know. I wouldn’t be caught dead in a conga line.”

“Oh, I’m well aware, love.”

“I like that.”  
  
“What?”

“Love. It feels different now hearing you say it.”

“I’ve meant it every time, Emma Swan.”

He leaned down to kiss her, not caring that they were in the middle of the dance floor. It wasn’t until they heard Henry, still leading the conga line pass them, that they broke apart.

“It’s about bloody time,” he said in a horrible imitation of his father’s accent. “But could you please get a room.”

* * *

 

Two weeks later Killian and Emma went to the courthouse with Henry as their only witness. Emma wore a simple dress. Henry tied their ties. On the way there, Killian left her on the sidewalk to go into a flower shop and pick out a bouquet.

It was perfect. With their son at their sides, they pledged to love each other and cherish each other. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. He slipped a ring on her finger, and she on his.

Henry refrained from any comment when the judge said they could kiss, too happy that they were finally, officially, completely, a family.

They went home to order a pizza and curl up on the couch to watch a movie. Nothing much had changed, except that when bedtime rolled around, Killian and Emma retired to their room, telling Henry he needed to be in bed by midnight.

“Yes, Mom.  Goodnight, Dad.” None of them were ever going to get tired of hearing that.

As she snuggled down into the crook of his arm, pressing light kisses against any skin she encountered, she finally asked the question he’d waited for. “Tell me about our first wedding.” He smiled.

_High off their win, Emma and Killian ran through the halls of the hotel casino looking for the shops. She was determined to blow all of her winnings on something absolutely frivolous. Like a designer purse, or jewelry. He chased her, joking that half that money was his, and she better come back with their loot._

_He caught up with her, spinning her around in his arms. Physical affection was easy when they’d had a few drinks to break down some of their barriers. He leaned down and kissed her, surprised when she pulled him in for more._

_“We should get married,” she said, when they finally pulled apart._

_“What? You’re insane.”_

_“No, look. We should get married.” She pointed to the sign. They were standing right in front of the chapel._

_“Swan, it’s Vegas. We can’t get married here.”_

_“It’s Vegas. I think that’s what you’re supposed to do here. Besides, I love you.” She was adamant in her admission. “You love me, right?” He nodded, fully in agreement. “We should do it; we should stop being stupid, Killian. It’s been thirteen years. I pushed you away because I was scared I would lose you when it all went wrong. I’m not scared anymore. I’m not going to ever lose you. Henry’s not going to ever lose you.”_

_“Never.”_  
  
“See, we should get married.” She kissed him again, releasing just a portion of the thirteen years of pent up love she had for him. And that was all it took.

_He grabbed her hand and led her into the chapel._

_It was late, and the officiant always tried to screen couples who seemed like they were doing this too spur of the moment. He wanted people to leave Vegas happy they got married, not regretful._

_“How long have you two been together.”_  
  
“Thirteen years.” She was smiling at Killian like he was everything.

 _“Any kids?”_  
  
“Just one. Henry. He’ll be thrilled we’ve finally done this.”

_That was enough for the officiant. He could have a clear conscience about marrying these two. Rarely did he see the people getting married in his chapel look at each other with such love and devotion._

_When they got to the part about the rings, Killian cut in. “We need to skip this part. Her ring is at home, and I refuse to use any substitute.”_

__  
“You have a ring for me?”  
  
“It was my mother’s. It’s been your’s since the day we met.” Emma couldn’t wait any longer. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her, pressing her lips to his. Neither paid any attention to the officiant’s calls of “we’re not there yet.”

_He finally gave up and declared them husband and wife. They’d said the I Dos, and who was he to stand in the way of true love. They signed the necessary paperwork to turn into the state, posed for photos, and he handed them a bottle of champagne and two glasses. It was all part of the package._


End file.
